marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deborah Fields (Earth-616)
; Formerly , ; | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Warriors Winnebago | Gender = Female | Height = 5' 6" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Former TV Star; Crime-fighter | Education = | Origin = UnknownNot a mutant: Stuart Vandal's statement | PlaceOfBirth = New York City | Creators = Zeb Wells; Skottie Young | First = New Warriors Vol 3 #4 | HistoryText = Debrii was introduced by the New Warriors' TV producer, Ashley, and so was the only member of Night Thrasher's revised team to have not been hand-picked by him. The TV company's board of directors felt that there was no "friction" in the current team - they all liked each other too much - and that the show would get better ratings if an unknown quantity was added to the team. Debrii's abrasive, antagonistic personality was perfect in this regard; she didn't get on well with any of the team members, frequently making snide comments about Microbe's relatively-useless powers, and constantly arguing with Namorita. Civil War Debrii was one of the former Warriors who felt the sting of the growing anti-New-Warriors movement when her secret identity was "outed" online through a New Warriors hate site, after which her car was overturned and set on fire. After the death of Goliath at the hands of a cloned Thor, Debrii was compelled to become involved and joined up with Captain America's Secret Avengers. Avengers: The Initiative Deborah has been identified as one of the 142 registered superheroes who are a part of the Initiative program. She was one of the former Warriors that was accused of Gauntlet's beating. Debrii later quit the Initiative, along with Justice, Rage, and Slapstick forming the a team called Counter Force. For some reason, she was still present on Camp Hammond when 3-D Man came to alert the Initiative about the Skrull Secret Invasion. She later returned to Camp Hammond with the team, now calling themselves the New Warriors again, and battled Ragnarok, the clone of Thor. | Powers = Telekinesis: Debrii is described as a "telekinetic magnet". She is able to move masses of small objects at will and is capable of manipulating a great mass of her attracted "debris" at one time. She can use any "debris" around her to defend herself from attacks or to attack her enemies. During the New Warriors' battle with the Mad Thinker's Intellectual Robots, she took control of a pile of scrap metal, crafting a shell in the form of a large monster around her body, and manipulating this creation as a weapon. *'Levitation': She can also perform other telekinetic feats which as levitation of herself and other objects and swing masses along with her fists or feet to increase the impact. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * After the defeat of the Corruptor, Debrii was humorously still believed to be under his influence by an E.M.T. because of her normally antagonistic personality. | Marvel = Debrii | Wikipedia = Debrii | Links = }} Category:Telekinesis Category:Media-Driven Characters Category:Camp Hammond Trainees